Franka/File
|2=Edit tab}} File= Franka, biohazard protection and response specialist for Blacksteel Worldwide, is very experienced and proficient in protection, raids, and combat support operations. She is currently undergoing treatment for Oripathy at Rhodes Island and providing professional security as a Blacksteel Operator. Analysis Imaging test for this Operator showed blurry outline of internal organs with visible unusual dark spots. Unusually high concentration of Originium particles were present in her circulation, indicating signs of infection and confirming her as infected at this stage. ;Assimilation 9% :Operator Franka showed conspicuous symptoms of Oripathy. ;Originium-Crystal Density 0.34u/L :Infection approaching mid-stage but currently not spreading, condition stable. Archives Archive 1 Blacksteel, aka. Blacksteel Worldwide, is a contractor whose core service is providing private security consultations. Headquartered in Columbia, Blacksteel is now riding a crest thanks to the growing business influence of Columbia. To combat the Originium infection crisis, Blacksteel set up special personnel known as "Biochemical Protection Response Staff" (BPRS). Operator Franka is a member tasked with safety assurance for all Bio Department operations. Unlike most Blacksteel specialists who are always serious to the point of being dour, Franka seems more light-hearted, progressive, and is even a chronic prankster--whether targeted at her enemies or her own colleagues. No matter the situation she faces, Franka is able to keep calm and persuade others to trust in her calculated words. For a professional Operator, Franka submitted a relatively truthful personal profile and resume, as well as a standard cooperation agreement, voluntary treatment and other binding contracts. Based on that, Franka may be accorded the appropriate level of trust. Archive 2 Franka's combat style is often considered enigmatic and unpredictable, which fits her personality like a glove. Rather than how to deal the most damage, she focuses on how to make herself come off as "harmless". Franka's customary weapons are a rapier and a dagger. She favors the rapier forged from Originium that, when combined with her own Originium Arts, can amass high heat (while still retaining its shape). It is especially effective against target in heavy metal armor. It is very easy to overlook her light gear and weapons, subsequently grossly misgauging her combat prowess. On the other hand, the close-up melee style she preferred also can put her in peril. While she is good enough to end the enemy before her life is threatened, to alleviate concerns, the head of the BPRS project teamed the smart but radical Franka with the level-headed Liskarm up as partners, making them a complementary duo in combat. Archive 3 As shown in the limited files provided by Blacksteel, Operator Franka contracted Oripathy in an escort mission for the BPRS Department (project designation and actual operation are both classified). Blacksteel used newly gained intel to contact the little-known Rhodes Island Pharmaceuticals and arranged on-site treatment for Franka, also seizing the opportunity to reach several agreements with the island. Franka's arrival filled a gap in experienced Operators for Rhodes Island, and she show great intrigue with her new surroundings in return. Her professionalism helped her integrate in no time and becoming an essential part of combat missions. The mood on the island, in turn, felt the impact of Franka's presence. For example, during her tenure as the swordfighting instructor for reserve Operators, she "initiated" every newbie in "Columbian style training", i.e., pranks. At the same time, she held almost nothing back in passing on her knowledge and experience to the rooks. To those on the island, their biggest impression of Franka, besides the professional combat instruction and unique combat style, is her clash with partner Liskarm in their daily lives. Archive 4 The bond between Franka and Rhodes Island hinges solely on the agreements between Blacksteel and the island. She seems more and more like a Rhodes Island Operator each day now, though, and she is quite proud of that. Oripathy has not bothered Franka in any way so far. She still goes about in her unique pace, busy with work and combat, while continues to look for fun and excitement on the job. |-| Evaluation= Category:Franka Category:Character files